


Night Workout

by OtakuTaka



Category: 2moons2, เดือนเกี้ยวเดือน | 2 Moons The Series (TV), เดือนเกี้ยวเดือน | 2 Moons The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Boys In Love, Eventual Smut, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Honestly I Don't Know Where I'm Taking This, I have just been informed that this in fact contains angst so, I just like the attention, I write faster if yall comment, Just throw me the occasional metaphorical motivational bone here, M/M, Nah I'm kidding, This reads pretentious -I don't know why, lots of feelings, no betas we die like dumb fucks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 08:02:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22292701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuTaka/pseuds/OtakuTaka
Summary: Inspired by Joong's and Nine's Instagram story from the night of January 5th 2020. Of pools and "night workouts" -of anticipated confessions and two boys in love.
Relationships: Joong "Chen" Archen Aydin/Nine Kornchid Boonsathitpakdee
Comments: 18
Kudos: 79





	1. What Happened Last Night?

**PREFACE  
** **JANUARY 5TH**

It’s late, and they’ve just got back from a photoshoot with the other moons. Suffice to say it was a long day for both of them -a burdensome one too. You see, ever since the new year's fiasco they haven’t exactly _talked._ Sure they’re _fine_ but both can feel that there were many things left unsaid. Nine was reaching professional status in his career as an escape artist, and young relationship inexperienced Joong just can’t seem to start the long talk. Things were fine but they also weren’t. Things were fine but maybe that's just what they both chose to believe up until now. Both can feel that the dam was breaking, and so Joong decided it is tonight or never -he just can’t do this anymore. Not with what happened last night. Not when it changed their whole course.

You see they’ve been in this unspoken agreement since after the shooting ended. It was to be mutually beneficial. It was to be reliant but also impersonal. It was to treat it akin to a business. But it was also to be damned, because making a deal out of love never went according to plan. It grew gradually -definitely wasn’t an instant attraction. Actually no, it might’ve been instant attraction but it wasn’t instant admiration, it was earned -on both sides. It wasn’t instant comfort but they made it so easy. It wasn’t instant dependency but they fall in too quickly. Nine -ambitious, charismatic, tough, and independent; was taken by this kid who bulldozed right through his walls without even an inch of difficulty. Joong -young, lonely, driven but drifting; has found solace in an older guiding figure that had given himself up so selflessly to him in the process. They were two puzzle pieces -not those corner pieces that’s easy to find, but two center pieces that you put in last to complete the whole picture. Their type of love was gestural, expressive. “It needs no words”, they had said, but both knows that's not true. They just hadn’t found it the utmost important to verbalize. But now words are needed more than ever. At least after what happened last night. Especially after what happened last night.

Last night was the night. No one could’ve seen it coming, but somehow it was anticipated. Last night was beautiful, and thrilling, and new, and scary -and last night went like this:


	2. Last Night in Parts

**JANUARY 4TH: PART I**

They had chatted. After that IG Live turned private FaceTime they did on the stroke of midnight on New Year's, they chatted. P’Toie -bless him, saw their Live and texted Joong his schedule right after. Nine -self managing and equally self sufficient, wouldn’t ever forget his own schedule. So they chatted. They ran through their schedules together and was equally delighted to have found an empty slot on the 4th. Well empty as empty can be for them -Nine still has a flight he had to recover from in the early morning and a family reunion to attend during the day, and Joong had some managerial work for his new gig. But they both got off in the afternoon and so it was the perfect plan.

They had both planned to have Nine be driven by his family to Motive HQ, take P’Toei’s car, drove it to Joong’s aunt’s place to pick him up, and then spend a night at Nine’s condo so they can leave together to Motive for their shared schedule on the 5th. It was an arduous plan but it had made sense to them. They would only get a few hours but it’ll be enough for them. It’ll be, wouldn’t it?

The wait for D-Day was the worst. South Korea wasn’t known for merciful winters, and Nine was paying the price. J’Mila wouldn’t stop making fun of his red runny nose and chattering teeth. Nor would she stop rolling her eyes everytime Nine puts another souvenir into their shopping basket, fully intending it to be another Joong-only-gift. Back home Joong wouldn’t and couldn’t shut up about feeling partial. He went places, played with some beetles, fed a horse, ate at Instagram-worthy cafes, went for a swim -but he can’t fight this feeling of emptiness repeatedly nagging at his insides. He just couldn’t help but feel that all those adventures would’ve been better with someone else around -someone in particular. It drove his poor friend Porr mad -the guy even began questioning his choice of friends.

Both are respectively suffering. Counting down the days, hours, minutes, seconds until their anticipated meetings. Soon it drew closer and closer and then it was the day.

Nine was waiting in the car, Joong was all packed up and headed downstairs -Aunty was filming and making comments all along the trip to the parking lot, seemingly more excited about the reunion than they both are. Joong had to give it to her though -the whole day they had both been out and she had had to deal with him being a restless chatterbug about his P’Nine. So she had every right to look forward to having be rid of a tire-inducing teenager, and the filming was just a thing she does. They both got to the elevator and Joong made a joke about being picked up by a handsome Grab driver, and they both laughed along but none of Joong’s words was a lie. His Grab driver is handsome, the handsomest there is. So they got to the parking lot, Nine greeted them and Aunty started a light banter with him. All three conversed, all three laughed -and when it was time, all three said goodbyes. The car took off and then there were two.

Nine drove, of course. He’d seen Aunty’s Instagram Story that featured a driving Joong, but he’ll be damned before he let the kid drive without a driver’s license. Joong at least seemed content with that. Nine thinks he’s just glad to have his “personal little driver” back, but Nine quietly enjoys serving a purpose for other people so he lets this one slides. It was 10 PM, the road was dark and there weren’t many cars around. The trip between Aunty’s place and Nine’s condo shouldn’t take more than 30 minutes but somehow it felt longer. Maybe it was this weird silence that befell them. This unknown stilted air that encompassed them and the car so suddenly -maybe that’s why it felt longer.

They were fine when Aunty was around, they had been laughing around, joking, talking. Now that they’re alone, that’s suddenly gone. This was their long-awaited reunion, this was the moment they’ve both pinned for. So why are the words not coming out?

They stopped at a red light. The intersection is deserted but reliable-driver Nine would never run a light. For a second they have no excuse, one is free from driving and the other has only been staring at nothing through the side window. 10 more seconds of silence, and then there’s a hand on Joong’s thigh, prompting him to look. And then there’s Nine with his beautiful hands and his beautiful hair and his beautiful eyes and his beautiful lips, and Joong’s leaning over before he realised. The hand on his thigh jolts, then another hand grasped his shoulder, squeezed. Fluttering eyelashes, warm blushy cheeks, soft lips and tender kisses. It isn’t their first kiss -far from it, but it never quite lost its magic. Joong’s arms wrapped around Nine’s form, gentle delicate touches growing hungrier each second. But then the lights shone green. With regret Joong separated their lips, stroked Nine’s face to get him to open his eyes. Eyes now opened and alert, but the tender strokes never stopped. And then Joong’s leaning over again but this time it’s to whisper in the older’s ears:

“Nai, let’s finish this at home”

The “Nai” came out naturally, he’s called the older without his prefix plenty of times before. So when Nine flinched at his words, was it the “finish” or the “home” that got him? Joong didn’t get to figure it out because then Nine stepped on the gas and they arrived in record speed.


	3. Last Night in More Parts

**JANUARY 4TH: PART II**

The walk up was weird. Again there were no words but there’s this heightened sense of urgency. The moment they parked, Nine dragged him by the hand -half running and not looking back, even though their luggage and things are still in the car. In the elevator their hands stayed intertwined, but Nine’s face stayed facing forward, only letting Joong catch his eyes through their reflection in the mirrored walls. By the door, Nine had to let go -one hand fishing out the key from his pocket and the other one steadying the door handle. But by the time the lock jingled open those hands are back on Joong.

Pulled through the doorway and slipped into the room, the younger didn’t even get to move a step before those lips are back on his. Same fluttering eyelashes, same warm blushy cheeks, same soft lips and tender kisses. It’s nothing near their first but it truly will never lose its magic. Warm hands on hips, stumbling feet gaining purchase -they let go for a moment to shuck off their shoes and move further into the room. Then it’s back to the action, Nine’s arm around Joong’s neck, his feet positioned in a tiptoe. It’s the stuff of romance novels, the height difference just a trope immersion. They kissed standing for god knows how long, and then Nine made a little whiny noise and that’s Joong’s cue to stop.

They’ve done this many a time, and even went past this aplenty, never quite all the way but they’re well acquainted with each other’s body. The whine is one of his telltales. Sometimes it’s a push on his shoulder, sometimes it’s fingers yanking the soft hairs at the back of his neck, sometimes it’s sharp canines biting his lobes, sometimes it’s a pinch on his hips. Point is, that’s Nine’s-speak for “wait!”, an unspoken word that only Joong can decipher. He looked down, meeting sparkly bashful eyes -his own carry an unveiled amount of warmness.

“What’s wrong? Nai?”

Joong’s fingers restarts their strokes on Nine’s face, as if it’s reflex, as if he’s been pavloved to do so. Bashful eyes looked down at their feet, searching for something it’s never gonna find there. And then there’s warm fingers on pale chin, holding it up -still stroking, still gentle and warm.

“I said what's wrong? Can you answer me?” Big warm eyes searched smaller bashful ones, they got lost instead.

A pout and a mumble “...the bed…”

Nine is rarely like this, sometimes it seems never even. He is strong, fierce, bossy, and demanding. He makes his own decision and will drag Joong through his. Rightfully so, by the way. Nine has had to stick to his guns since he was little because of the absence of a father figure. All his life, he's only known how to be strong for himself and the people he loves. Everyone knows how strong Nine is -how deceiving his gentle looks can be when you dare cross him. 

So _this_ Nine - _this_ Nine he’s seeing _now_ , is _different_. He is endearingly shy and nervous. Timid in expression and approach.

Now Joong appreciates Nine in any way that he is, but he has to say that this Nine, _this Nine_ is soul-crushing adorable. This Nine is the one that makes it clear for Joong that he's let down his walls for once. This is the Nine that tells him, he has made it. A spot in Nine's heart -whether big or small, he's at least made it there. This Nine is the one he looks forward to meeting more and more. The one he wishes to keep and never let go. 

“What’s wrong with the bed?” Warm eyes turned cheeky, a smirk followed.

Furrowed eyebrows, a light bap on the younger’s shoulder “Nothing’s wrong…” The older’s bashful eyes looked away “Just -let’s...on, the bed…” Bashful eyes turned back, sparkly and hesitant. How can Joong say no to that?

Joong let out a slight fond chuckle, and then his big warm hands guides the older to the bed.

“As you wish”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you've been enjoying this thus far. Honestly writing this started out pretty easy, but right now I'm kind of lost in where I'm supposed to bring this story to. I have some stuff brewing still but yea, some suggestions and direction would be nice. Comments are greatly appreciated, please don't be a silent reader -I love to know your thoughts. Also if any of you are a part of the twitter fandom, feel free to hit me up at @masternyims
> 
> See you in the next update, hopefully soon!


	4. Last Night in Even More Parts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, sorry for leaving on an up note. I never had any intentions of leaving this fic, I just hadn't gotten around to figuring out how everything in the plot could come together. Writing this started out easy but now I am sincerely lost in where the story is gonna head, so if you could leave a comment of suggestions on how you think the story should go, that would be greatly appreciated. 
> 
> I'm gonna come back soon after this one with more smut, don't worry. I just wanna hash this out longer since I still haven't been able to figure out what comes next. Anyway, hope you can enjoy this for now.

**JANUARY 4TH: PART III**

It got pretty hazy after that. The kissing went on and only escalated. The clothes on their bodies thins, article by article. First their shirts, then their jeans, everything else follows and then it is skin on skin. Closer and closer by the heartbeat.

It’s a scene they fall into a lot; Joong with his back against the headboard -wide and encompassing, Nine perched in his lap, strong thighs framing strong thighs, milky arms atop coffee colored shoulders, eye to eye, heart to heart. It’s one of Joong’s favorite positions, because he gets to see the entirety of Nine. It leaves him with no room to hide and most importantly it gives him ample access to the other’s chest.

One of Joong’s favorite things about Nine is his voice -singing, talking, but also gasping, moaning, groaning. He memorized each noise and colerates them to certain spots on Nine’s body. Kissing his hair and temple gains him a sigh. Biting his ear and sensitive neck drew out a yelp. Petting his back and tummy earns him a hum. But Nine’s chest? Nine’s chest is his favorite. Breathing hot air on it gets him high whines. Kissing down his sternum gets him airy gasps. Fingers pinching and playing with his cute nipples gets him whimpers. Tongue licking him wet gets him loud moans. Lips suckling the rosy buds gets him cute squeals. Everything all together and you’ll hear the beautiful boy crying out the prettiest song. A song of pleasure and passion, obviously for Joong’s ears only.

Right then that song was playing. Joong’s lips are attached to Nine’s sensitive bud, assaulting him with pleasures beyond words. He hasn’t even reached down yet for the hardness between the older’s legs, but he sounds so beautiful already. Head thrown back in absolute bliss. Body hot and stimulated -twitching, thrashing against the younger’s face. Arms tight around Joong’s head -willing it not to stop, never to stop. Nine’s lower body moves as dirty, grinding down against the body under him. Creating friction and heat, an anticipation of what’s to come.

High on the thrill, Nine’s hands reached down to take care of Joong’s own shaft. It’s red and ramrod stiff, contrasting beautifully against Nine’s pale hands. Contrary to his new timid demeanor from earlier, the older’s hands are sure and persistent -an evidence of all of those times they’ve spent together. Joong loves giving pleasure, after starting this whole thing with Nine it became his life’s work -but receiving pleasure? It’s unbelievable to revel in the pure and utter indulgence Nine has shown him all this time.

Joong swears Nine’s hands are magical because before long, he is also singing his own songs of pleasure. It’s crazy to know how compatible you are with someone -how much physical chemistry you can have with another. And so to make sure they’d both reached their high that night, Joong nudged Nine’s hands away to then grasp both of them in his hold. A flick of the wrist, a couple of startled pleasured gasps and what they share after is the most amazing synergy.

They fall into their usual steps after that. Moans and sighs fill the small dorm room -it’s a chilly January night but the air feels nothing short of hot and passionate.

They never went “all the way”, that was another part of the agreement. It was never said but, penetration had just always been off the table. The furthest they went was intercrural. Joong remembered that as one of his best climax -especially with how loud Nine was that night. So when Nine put in his bigger palm a tub of lotion, he’d only thought to grab some to make his strokes smoother. But when his lotioned hand went to grasp Nine’s member again, the smaller one stopped him with a shake of his head.

“Not there” he said, and then the blush on his cheeks reached his neck. His sparkly eyes got watery, and his smaller frame squirmy. “Not there” he said again, and proceeds to hide his face in the crook of Joong’s neck.

If there was a degree on Nine’s-speak, Joong would get a doctoral on it. Because he understood instantly, and his own body went rigid with the realisation. He backed up against the pillow so he could see Nine’s face, see the answer for himself.

“Are you sure?”

Timid little nods from the smaller -and now the blush had devastatingly reached his chest. Joong wants to play it cool, wants to make this less awkward than it’s starting to be -but if he's honest right now he wants nothing more than to scream. Though he succeeded at composing himself, his palm could be bleeding a little with how much he’s clenching his fist but he got himself composed -because he has to, for Nai. With a fond sigh, tan fingers lifts pale chin and then another question

“Nai look at me...Are you absolutely sure?”

Shifty sparkly eyes give his acknowledgement with bigger pronounced nods. 

“Do you want me to be -do you want to be...inside me?” A shake of the head. “Then do you want me to be inside you?” And it’s back to the nods again from the smaller one. But then firm big hands grasp Nine’s frame, straightening up the smaller's body, making him look right at the other.

“There is a reason that we haven’t done this. You know that reason right?” Nine can only stare right back.

“Nai, if we’re gonna do this, I’m gonna need you to say it out loud. I can't have you decide this on some whim, I’m gonna need more than a nod or two. Tell me you know what you’re asking for. Tell me you know what this means. Tell me what I need to hear”

Maybe this where the dam broke, because neither of them could handle it anymore.

“Make love to me Joong...”

In Joong's heart, all hell broke loose.


	5. Last Night and Its Many More Parts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's all just ignore that I've gone for four month and sort of abandoned this story and the J9 tag in general. I have no excuse to give, but I do have a new chapter! It's the continuation of what transpire in the last chapter. I know I said it was gonna be more smut, but a lot can change in four months and apparently my writing style kind of did. I've been real emo and I've been sort of reading a lot of philosophy in my free time, so this chapter is like the pretentious product of that. I don't know what I wrote, really, but writing this was kind of fun since I did it in such a short time after being in a long funk of writer's block. Anyhow, enjoy.

**JANUARY 4TH: PART IV**

It’s warm, incredibly warm. And Joong has yet to figure out if it’s from their shared body heat or that tingle in his chest.

They’re connected, finally one and it’s everything like and not like what Joong thought it would be. The warmth he predicted -discombobulating but foreseeable. The accompanying coldness however, he didn’t see coming. Because as much as this is a release for both of them, it also feels like dipping into uncharted waters; the unknown of their relationship. What now, what’s more after this? Should they reach the why and the how?

Well whatever it is Joong can’t be bothered to think about it now. Because he’s here, and it’s warm and _he’s_ warm and _he_ looks beautiful in his arms -Nine looks beautiful in his arms so forgive Joong for blanking. Nothing in his mind matters more right now than his want _-_ his need to make this good for them, make this good for _him;_ for Nine.

It hasn’t been long since he’s entered the older. The foreplay had been mind-blowing and Nine had been so responsive it drove Joong crazy. All his little noises, his squirms, the various tells on his face, the twitching of his body. It’s insane to think that he is bestowed the absolute greatest pleasure of witnessing all this. So much of tonight has been Joong trying not to keep blanking and keeping things running. And if truth are to be told then Joong would confess that _it is_ too much for his 18 year old mind and heart to take in. But he was never raised a quitter, so personal crises be damned he’s gonna make this good for them.

The prep wasn’t awkward. Joong might’ve been young and impressionable but he wasn’t stupid, he knew what to do -and so does Nine evidently since he pulled out the lube (they made do with that lotion) before Joong could. One finger, two fingers, three fingers in -and it still feels like a dream; one too good Joong’s sure he’s gonna be woken up from it any minute now. Because this is so not them. This is the opposite of what they are. The exact thing they hadn’t agreed on.

Their agreement. Their rule, _the rule_. They had to stick to the rule -that was the deal, that was the plan. The rule keeps them safe. The rule keeps them from screwing up. The rule would never let them go this far. But as they are, the rule could do nothing but stare disapprovingly -as the two morons that are Joong and Nine broke both the metaphorical and the physical dam. _Fuck the rule. Fuck indeed._

It’s so good, _so good_. Breaking the rule feels so good and Joong’s sure he’s not the only one feeling it. Nine’s “Harder Joong, faster! Please oh please!” is more of an indication that anything could ever be. They’re high on that rebellion. It’s sweet, it’s succulent, it’s delectable and Joong wants more _more MORE!_

It’s filthy -skin slapping skin, sweaty grips and messy kisses, red bitten lips and nail scratched back. It’s dirty -like the babble coming out of Joong’s mouth, dirty like Nine’s precum soaked abdomen, dirty like the bed sheets under them -rumpled and messy. But it’s also sweet, so sweet it’s almost saccharine.

It’s too sweet because by now Joong would be lying if he says none of this is doing shit to his heart. He’s undeniably and devastatingly in love -and finally admitting that feels like falling into a pit where he doesn’t see the end. He’s fucked, absolutely and utterly fucked. He’s been fucked since they kissed in the car -no scratch that, he’s been fucked the moment they first set eyes on each other. But nothing, nothing could ever solidify how fucked he was as the moment he entered his beloved and felt the overwhelming feeling of love bloom inside his chest. Joong sometimes questions his own capacity on fucking up. But this? This takes the fucking cake.

Weirdly enough thought, he’s also hit with this sudden urge not to care. There’s this thing Joong read about once, about people finding serenity and peace in accepting the fact that they’re completely screwed over. _“Like those musicians who kept playing as the titanic sank”,_ he thought. Succumbing to their demise with open arms -full acceptance.

Falling in love with Nine already felt like a descent into the abyss, so why should he care. Joong can get with this whole serenity in death thing. _Damn be the rule, damn be his feelings too_. He’ll plunge into the water willingly, swim deeper at his own free will, let the water engulf him with it’s violent waves.

 _“So this is what it feels like to give your heart away”_ Joong thinks. It’s dark and it’s cold because he’s not sure what he’s signing up into. Is it to go back to being friends, or the bigger possibility to be less of that? Is it to have his heart broken after the best night of his life? Is it to no longer deny his pining and sit by the sidelines with his heart in shambles? He doesn’t know, doesn’t care right now. He welcomes the dark and the cold of the unknown.

He only knows Nine, Nine, Nine. He’s a fool - a fool in love. A fool with at least enough awareness to know that this might be his last moment with Nine. By tomorrow they’ll sober up from the longing, the momentary laps in judgement, the residual glow of sex -and they’ll wake up knowing they’ve fucked up. Knowing they can’t keep this up, can’t afford to screw (up), can’t afford to fuck (up). Not with who they are, not with their line of work, not with the kind of future that’s still ahead of them. Can’t afford that, can’t afford the currency of love.

So Joong treats right now like he’s gonna die tomorrow. Grabbing for all that he can, but letting go of what he knows he can’t. Lending himself to the moment, letting himself taste the intensity of the feelings -gets lost in it. If it felt good to break rules, then it feels great to live without them. Joong is high on that rebellion, their rebellion. They’re chasing that high, their bodies moving in tandem. The creaking of Nine’s bed frame echoes their thirst. It’s an overpowering need. His need to be inside Nine, his need to leave a lasting imprint -one that couldn’t be brushed off even come morning. Almost like clockwork, the rhythm of their push and pull.

They chase it -over and over and over and then it’s too much, far too much. And Joong can feel it, that familiar simmer pooling. Nine’s not far from it either if the escalating way he’s screaming Joong’s name point blank is anything to take by. They keep going -running, chasing, hounding that release. It’s so close, it’s unbearable. The release they both yearn tonight, but might not come sunrise. The pleasure that marks the beginning of their end.

It brims and spills, and then it’s over like that. The evidence of their nosedive into pleasure ending up splattered between their torsos and the sheets. Coming down from the high takes time, and Joong savored every last bit of it. Eyes closed and panting he’s safe from reason, free from logic. Nothing, nothing keeps him safer. So he keeps them close and submits himself to the siren calls of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know when I'll be back with more chapters but let's all hope we'll meet each other again soon. Feel free to leave comments of what you think, and please be patient with me. Thank you for reading.


	6. I’ll Think About It Tomorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update? Yea I know. I seem to do this a lot, the first few chapters I wrote and published in bulks and I seem to be doing the same for this chapter and the last one. I don’t know, I have writing moods it’s annoying. Enjoy reading anyway!

**JANUARY 5TH: PART I**

It’s cold, incredibly cold. And Joong really should’ve seen it coming. 

He’d woken up to white sheets and white pillows and white duvets of seemingly impossible vastness. He’s being a dramatic ass _-he knows_ , but that’s what the bed looks like to him without the presence of another body laying on it. Nine had gotten up before him, that’s nothing unusual. He’d always been the early riser out of them two. Nothing about this morning would be deemed abnormal in the daily cohabitation routine of Joong and Nine, if only for the unbearable silence he found the dorm to be in. 

Nine’s a musical person, they both are. He owns 3 bluetooth speakers in this dorm alone and one of them would usually be blaring some easy tunes right by this time. It’s what usually woke Joong up -some Thai ballad, an American pop track that got famous on TikTok, or the 9th track from that “Chill Korean Coffee Shop” playlist they’ve subscribed to (he thinks it’s something by IU, he only remembers how hard-hitting the opening percussion was -never fails to rouse him from the pillows). Nine’s a musical person through and through. He’s always singing something, playing something, humming something, dancing to something. So the silence, this silence right now could only tell Joong how different today would be. _He couldn’t even stay the morning after. Great, good job Joong -way to fuck things up buddy. Goddamnit._

Also it’s starting to drive him crazy, this silence. If Nine’s a musical person, then Joong’s just noisy. He likes noises, basks in them. It takes his mind off of things, keeps him distracted, makes him feel less lonely when it’s just him and the world. So this silence -this one forcing him into a state of contemplation and over-analyzing is driving him nuts. 

He can’t take it -can’t take _this_ , so he feels around the pillows in search of his phone. The search on the bed came out fruitless but it didn’t take long to locate the piece of gadget when it’s suddenly blinking and beeping at Joong from a spot on the floor. 

It’s 8am -that’s the first thing Joong can read off of his screen. Scrolling through random Instagram notifications, a text from his manager (that was what the blinking and beeping was about), some silly meme his friend sent last night, and there it is; his text. It’s only two chat bubbles, words simple and direct -classic Nine Kornchid. _“Went out. Back by 8”_. In the reply space he’d started to type _“where to?”_ , but when his finger hovered over the send button he stopped himself -stopped his concern, tried to stop his feelings. _You don’t deserve to know_ , he thinks _. Hasn’t he given you enough?_

This morning has been hell enough without this oncoming bout of combo-ed self-pitying and self-deprecating that he’s gonna subject himself to. Fortunately -or rather _unfortunately_ , the front door decides to open when Joong’s about to start spiraling, only to reveal simultaneously his best dream and worst nightmare.

 _Nine, nine is here. He did say he’ll come back at 8 -oh shit that’s right now_ , Joong’s breakdown was put on halt when the older started talking to him.

“Hey. Thought you’ll be up.” _He’s speaking to me._ “They want us on the set by 10 so we have to be at Motive’s by at least 9.30. You can just go ahead and shower, you’ll do breakfast there if that’s fine…?.” 

And although his brain is wracking up so many things to say _(Of course that’s fine. Are you okay? I’m sorry about last night. Are we ignoring the elephant in the room? I’ll ignore it if that’s what you_ _want. Where were you just now? Have you eaten? I’m in love with you)_ Joong’s just nodding at Nine’s words. Lazy feet crossing the room to head to shower. Just for a moment though he stops, right in front of the older -lets himself stand there and lean down. Staring right at that pale familiar face. He scans, looking for a tell -a twitch, a jerk, a shudder, a shiver. Nothing, _nothing_. His face tells nothing -of last night, of what he’s feeling, of what he’s thinking. Nothing, nothing gave him away -at least at first. _Maybe there is a reason Nine took those acting workshops they had really seriously._

Sure nothing gave Nine away, nothing gave away but nor was he moving. Joong managed to keep their stare-off longer, and the more Joong stares the more he gets to read Nine - _really read him_. And thank god for those extra seconds because he’s started to see something -something about Nine.

Joong gets equated to a labrador a lot. Mostly he knows it’s because he’s this giant child of high spirited, enthusiastic, and annoyingly energetic tendencies. But he also knows that sometimes people call him that because they perceive him as naive, gullible, slow-witted - _dim if you will._ But Joong knows he's not stupid. He’s a fool for sure, but a fool in love -in love with Nine Kornchid Boonsathitpakdee who he’s been joined at the hip with for the better part of last year, so give him some credit when he says he’s better at reading Nine than others. If Joong wasn’t Joong, if he wasn’t completely and utterly smitten by the being in front of him then he would’ve found Nine’s face right now akin to a blank canvas. Wiped and hollow, the sign of a losing battle -a battle that wouldn’t have been worth fighting for from the start. 

But Joong _is_ Joong -absolutely and undeniably taken by the man in front of him, spent the better part of last year being joined at the hips, learning his gimmick his cues his tokens his tells, knows him better than anyone ever could, read him greater than anyone ever could. So trust Joong when he says that that’s not Nine’s blank canvas, that’s his window blinds. A concealed version of himself, neat and thoroughly hidden -but something always peeks through; a ray of light, a raindrop, a gust of wind, a moth probably -creeping through the crevices and flying around aimlessly. _He’s really getting carried away with this metaphor._

Point is Nine’s not heartless, he’s affected by this too. His face still tells nothing, but that’s because he’s actively trying to make it tell nothing. He’s hiding -what it is Joong can’t tell, but he’s hiding something, some feelings (maybe), and for Joong that’s so much better than some bullshit hospitality he gives out to people he pity. It’s not pity he finds in Nine’s eyes and although that’s not nearly a victory, it’s at least not a loss. He’s also not being kicked out or screamed at, so Joong counts that another non-victory victory. _Better start getting used to those,_ he figures. _It’s what you’ll have to settle for._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title is a line from Gone With the Wind -the technicolor civil war epic every film student (me) had to suffer through. I honestly hate the movie and constantly wish for those 4 hours (it last that long) of my life back, but I happen to like quoting some lines from it, hehe. Honestly though if you plan of watching; don’t. There’s so many other amazing classics to choose from, just not this 4 hour monstrosity. Okay wait, end rant. Anyhow, I knew I wanted the word “tomorrow” in the title since it follows the same format as the “last night” chapters -although now that I’m thinking about it I should’ve gone with “today” but whatever. I don’t usually pick titles before I write the chapter but this one just felt perfect as it delivered what this chapter was; Joong’s thoughts -the “think” in the title is a perfect suit. In this one I wanted us to sort of live in Joong’s mind. We did that last chapter, but I just found it so much fun, so I did it again. I hope you enjoyed reading. Again I don’t know when I’ll do the next one but until then please be patient with me, I am trying I promise. Thank you for reading, let me know what you think in the comments -that always cheers me up.


End file.
